Dead Leaves Cling to a Cedar Branch
by CFBlessed
Summary: Cedr has just moved to Pico Mundo to get away from her ghost problems, but instead they've followed her, and now this one spirit who continuously speaks to her is becoming a menace. How can Odd help? what happens if he can't?
1. Chapter 1

While thinking illogically, I'm forced to at least acknowledge the fact that being logical is necessary. Or at least that's what's assumed since the majority of the world is logical. But perhaps, only a certain amount of logicalness is needed. The rest can be illogical, since a great portion of the heart is disconnected from the mind.

Of the past 18 years of my life, I'd been thinking about illogical and irrational ideas, so much so that it's almost made me insane. And then I wonder if I'm insane. But I try not to think too often. Thinking too much would drive me crazy. And I didn't need that kind of insanity. We were moving because of it. We being my father and myself. My sister had a life with her boyfriend. My brother backpacking, although I figured he might've needed more than one backpack since he'd been gone four months, and my other brother chasing his dreams, along with any attractive female older or younger than him.

Me? I'm the middle. Older than my ambitious brother, yet younger than the other three. But that was not why I was still with my dad. No, it was because we were the same. We didn't hunger. Instead, we took each piece of clay we stumbled upon and made another rung on the status ladder. Even if we were handed gold, we wouldn't sell it to buy more rungs, instead we simple made it into another rung and climbed one inch higher. We were happy reaching next to us to build ourselves up. We didn't feel the need to pull ourselves up. Too much work. And the city was all about work. And I couldn't take the city anymore. But I won't give all the reasons right now. Steadily.

While in the car, we listened to jazz. We didn't really like jazz but music was always present around me. It drowned out the voices. And I liked music. I had no musical talent, but I had the talent to listen and appreciate. I'd just woken up, since sleep had been scarce for me lately. My dad realized I was awake

"We're finally here. We've seen the last hotel,"  
"What a shame. I so pine for those pasty floral wallpaper and mediocre paintings. Hey dad, if we go without Febreeze for awhile, do you think we can get our new house to smell that way?" he chuckled. The thing he's done for all of my little quips, no matter how funny. It was always just a little chuckle. I think it's because he just didn't know what to do with me. He often doesn't.

"Look, there's a little diner. Are you hungry?"  
"Are you serious? My stomach's so empty I'm about to collapse into myself and become a black hole." He pulled into the parking lot of the Pico Mundo grille. I stepped out of the car and got a sudden compulsion to go inside. I didn't wait for dad. I walked in by myself. And there stood Odd. That was his name. I wasn't sure, but I knew his name was Odd. Although as the word echoed in my mind, I wondered if I thought he was odd, or if it was actually his name. He stood behind the grill in his kitchen. I suddenly had a craving for pancakes. Daddy had walked in then, and guided me to a booth, seeing as to how I was just standing there. A woman came up to us to ask what we wanted

"Is he the one cooking?" I asked, indicating Odd

"Yep, Odd is the best," I smiled. So Odd _was_ his name.

"I thought so… Pancakes, home fries… and eggs please," I ordered

"Seedy, I don't think you've ever eaten that much before," daddy said quietly

"We'll share, I have a feeling it'll be worth it," he sighed. Like I said, he didn't really know what to do with me.

"Coffee and an orange juice please to drink,"

As I sat, fiddling with a sugar packet, I noticed Odd. Noticed as in observed. Observed as in stared. But staring is rude, so I more like observed. I heard the sizzle of his grill and saw him concentrating, and I was bizarrely attracted to him. Not attracted as in physical, but attracted as in I was pulled in by some invisible gravitational pull that made me restless unless in his presence. But I couldn't concentrate on Odd for too long, because the reason why we moved was staring at me through the window. Well, not exactly _the _reason, but a specific reason out of the many. I saw her, and in the time I blinked she was gone. When I went to go look at Odd again, she was next to me.

Chloe.

I didn't understand. I almost jumped. Why was she here? I'd told her a dozen times to go to the light, or whatever it is she should go. But she didn't listen. She was the last straw that made us move. In general, her type of person was what made us move. Ghosts.

At first, they were just shapes. Then faces. And that was fine. They didn't notice me. But then they did, and some followed me, and even that was tolerable. But then they started talking, and that was unbearable. Because what used to be voices outside my house became voices in my room. Persistent. I couldn't sleep since there would be 15 spirits screaming at me.

Help!

Listen!

The rose garden!

My mother!

Help!

Look here!

My pets!

Go there!

My car!

My murderer!

Suicide!

Help! Help! Help!

And so we moved. The city had far too many dead people. Pico Mundo seemed perfect. But maybe I was drawn here. I'm drawn to Odd.

"Why did we leave?" she asked me. I'd actually gotten fairly adept at pretending they weren't there. It was an inevitable task that I needed to learn seeing as to has Chloe would not leave me alone. "Why did we leave?" I didn't get why Chloe kept following me around. I went to her funeral, I consoled her parents, grieving the loss of their eight-year-old daughter, I went to the cemetery where she cried, and I held her, and I told her to go to heaven. I didn't know what else to do. What would get her to move on?

She was grabbing at me now. Pulling and tugging.

"Why did we leave! Why did we leave!" she yelled.

"Chloe just stop!" I whispered in frustration. Too loud for a whisper. A whispered yell then.

A plate clattered down in front of me, and my hands immediately found their way to my lap, and my eyes the floor. Don't confront the faces that stare at you crookedly.

"Here you go," the lady said softly

"Thank you," I whispered. A real whisper. Out of the corner of my eye I saw only the wooden bench I sat on. Chloe was gone for the time being.

Another thing I'd taught myself to do, was not linger on past emotions. It is very helpful. And also, I didn't stress. Daddy stressed, I saw it now as he scratched his week old beard, looked at me worried, added more sugar to his coffee shakily. Daddy stressed over moving. Over new numbers. The new numbers of our new address, the new numbers of our new phone number, the new numbers of the new bills he would get. New places stressed him. New stressed him. But he adjusted quite quickly.

I didn't stress. I could have a sense of urgency, but never stress, except perhaps in the prior weeks where packs of spirits were stuffing my ears. That was slightly stressful. But other than that, I don't stress. But I do enjoy pancakes. And these would be the best I would ever have. I knew they would be. With a smile I stuck a big piece in my mouth. The best.

"This is what magic would taste like, if magic was pancakes," I poured syrup over it

"Not too much Seedie," I stopped. Reached for the powdered sugar "That's enough," I stopped. I sliced and ate, and it was sweet and fluffy. Hands down the best pancakes ever. Strange how pancakes can make your day.

"We're going to have to get another order of these," I said mouth half full

"Cedr…,"  
"Hmm?" I mumbled making my half full mouth completely full

"You just talked to Chloe,"  
"Did I?"

"Is she… here?" he asked taking a bite of egg and pushing it to me "Try this," I did, again the best I'd ever had.

Yes, dad knew about my schizophrenia called spirits, but I still tried to act like he didn't. Possibly out of wanting to feel slightly normal, or maybe because my brothers and sister didn't know, or, the idea I like best is because I didn't want him to stress more. He didn't need to. He'd already done a lot for me just by believing me about the ghosts.

"She was." I stuffed two forkfuls of home fries in my mouth "Great job Oddie!" I called to the chef. Though I didn't know why I called him Oddie. I felt a momentary lapse, not in time, but in motion. I wondered…. I stared long and hard at the drenched pancakes that daddy didn't want now that they were sopping with syrup. Why did I call him Oddie?

"Cedr is everything ok? Is she talking to you?" he asked since I had stopped eating due to my confusion

"No," I said, and circled the home fries as I got the pancakes again. "She's not here daddy,"  
"Oh, but she was?"

"Yes,"  
"She followed you?"  
"So it seems,"  
"I'm sorry Cedr," I looked up from my plate. Sorry? "Moving was supposed to get you away from these…spirits,"  
"You can't fix me. This wasn't to fix me, it was so I could get some sleep and not be so overwhelmed all the time. Don't apologize," I said and stabbed at my plate. Apologies meant that I shouldn't let the person down, seeing as to how he believed he let me down. The point being that I would then have to come up with something stronger than an apology when I did let him down, and there really was nothing in words that I could do. Nothing but leave, and I didn't want to. "Just don't," I repeated. I enjoyed another bite of Odd's pancakes while daddy looked at me. I in turn looked over to Odd.

Now Odd and I were both observing each other.

"Cedr," the truth is, I liked my name. Cedr, like the tree. I just sometimes wished my mother threw an 'a' in there. She wanted me to be special. Unique. As if Cedr wasn't unique enough, and little does she know just how 'special' I am. I don't know where she is. Daddy says she loves me though.

"What is it?"

"These really are the best pancakes."

We finished eating and headed on to our new house. It was plain. But we weren't poor, so it was an acceptable plain. We would be sleeping in sleeping bags until the movers came. While dad was inside, doing whatever it is he does to cope with a new environment, I stood outside.

It was hot. Sunny and hot. There were no clouds; they'd burnt up and shriveled to the ground, onto the asphalt and stucco. Melting and shining. I wiped my forehead and went inside.

"We'll like it here Seedie. We will," he didn't need to convince me. I knew. I felt. But I also felt something more, but I didn't want to think about that. It was too soon for thinking, I'd only just got here.

That night, with our sleeping bags laid out and good nights said, I ignored Chloe's melancholy lullaby stuck on replay.

"Why did we leave?" I shut my eyes, and stuck headphones in my ears, playing soothing violin music. But it didn't soothe me. Chloe sat next to me then, and I didn't sleep for the 6th week in a row. Luckily I slept often on our way here, despite the occasional ghostly worker, or anything of the latter. I didn't know if she was still talking, but I heard her asking that leitmotif question over and over in my head. I was starting to wonder myself why we left, even though I knew. To get away from you. And each time the question reappeared, I would have to answer myself again, but every time I answered, I became less and less sure if that was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The next morning was just as hot as the prior afternoon. I really wasn't this used to the heat, but I found blueberries and wanted more pancakes. The only way to get them would be to venture out into the blazing sun. I decided to walk the two miles back to the grille where Odd worked. Dad had to stay home and wait for the mover's to get to our new home. I didn't know why I didn't drive. I just didn't feel like it I suppose.

It was either one mile, or one minute from my house when Chloe´ appeared.

"When are we going home?" she asked

"Chloe´ you need to go to your new home. In heaven," she trembled "Don't be scared. It's beautiful there," she shook her head

"When… when are we going home?" I looked into her blue eyes, and the feeling that came into me was indescribable "When are we going home?" her words didn't just enter into my mind, they took root and manifested into a berserk catastrophic emotion of sadness and longing. I wanted to go home. I wanted my old room and city and I didn't want to be in Pico Mundo. I felt like crying, I almost dropped my blueberries.

"We… we can't go home Chloe´," I whispered. She slipped her small hand into mine. Not to comfort me, or out of love. She held my hand because she was afraid. Frightened. And I gripped onto her hand too because I was terrified. Terrified that Chloe´ could invoke such a thing out of me. Or rather, instill such a thing inside of me. I emptied my mind and walked. It was the only way to deal. The only way I wouldn't drop my blueberries.

I walked into the diner alone. Without Chloe´. Odd was in the kitchen, and I went to go sit at the bar area. He looked up. He remembered me.

"Back again?"

"Those pancakes were the best. I couldn't wait to get another round. Blueberry ones. I brought some,"

"I've never actually tried-,"

"I have faith in you Odd. You couldn't go wrong, you have a gift,"

"I'll try Miss," he came out from the kitchen to get the blueberries, and as I observed him realized hat he was quite normal. Not in a bad way, not at all, but if he was so normal, I didn't get why I was so drawn to him. So oddly drawn to him. "You're new here. I haven't seen you before,"  
"Just got in yesterday,"

"My name is Odd, although it seems you know this already," I smiled and nodded

"My name is Cedr,"

"That's unique,"

"So is Odd," he agreed and started to work on my pancakes.

I looked to the left of me and saw Chloe´ spinning on her chair. I ignored her, and wiped my forehead. It wasn't much cooler inside than it was out. She stopped spinning, and I was inclined to look at her

"When are we going home?" And again our eyes met. And her words, her voice, crept under my skin and wreaked havoc inside of me. Each word broke apart and attacked, hitting my heart hard. I felt I might cry, or scream, or a combination of the two.

Not wanting to have a breakdown in public, I rushed to the bathroom. Chloe´ followed.

"When," I clutched my head, and tried not to scream "are," I kicked the wall and paced impatiently like a hungry caged lion "we," I wanted to be alone, I felt fiery tears burn down my cheeks "going," I couldn't take it. I punched at the wall screamed into my arm "home." I ended up on the floor. Knees up and crying.  
"Go away Chloe´," I said angrily "This is my home now. You don't belong here. Go back home if you want. Go haunt your own family! Why are you torturing me?" she touched my head that was crushed into my knees. And then I knew I was alone. I sniffled, and gathered the broken pieces of myself off of the sea green porcelain tiled bathroom floor. I washed my face off. Twice. Unwrinkled my clothes and then went out to where a stack of beautiful pancakes with the right amount of polka dotted bluish purple in them sat. Waiting just for me.

"This looks great Odd. Thanks," I doused them in syrup and took a big bite "I knew you could do it! Just as perfect as I'd imagined,"

"Well-," he was interrupted by the sudden strident scream that stretched and filled each corner of the grille. It blocked out all other sounds. My fork dropped, and I turned abruptly to see Chloe´, head thrown back, hands balled into tiny fists. Screaming.

Odd was looking where I was, at Chloe´. Directly at her, as if he saw her. This was beyond my training of ignoring spirits. And the clamor was too much. I thought my ears were about to bleed. My head was so crammed with noise that I pressed my hands to my ears to try and stop more from entering. It didn't work; noise kept coming in. Chloe´ didn't take any breaths. She kept screaming.

"Chloe´ stop," I screamed or whispered. All I knew was that I spoke. I couldn't tell how loud. Odd gently grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I stumbled along, eyes closed tight. Once outside, the silence blasted through with liberation. I gasped. I was relieved but my head was still pounding.

"You… you saw her?" I asked

"I did. I see them often. And you too?"

"Yes I…," I rubbed my temples

"You heard her? You called her Chloe´, you told her to stop, and you covered your ears like you heard her." That made me look up

"You can't"

"No. I've only been able to see them. They never talk. Never open their mouths,"

"Oh," I swallowed all of the sound and apprehension still reverberating in my head. "Oh…,"

"I haven't known any other person who could see let alone hear ghosts,"

"That explains a lot,"

"About?"

"You," I said

"Really?"

"Well, I've been drawn to you lately,"

"That explains the staring,"

"I was observing," I corrected

"I've felt the same towards you. Perhaps not as strong, but it's still strange,"

"I don't know why… do you know why?"

"Why to what?"

"Why we see them. I hear them. I knew your name,"

"Did you?"

"I did. We moved here because there were too many dead people stalking me. And it's difficult to get a restraining order on something that no one else can see. I tried to help them, but it eventually became too much. And Chloe´ … I don't know how to fix her,"

"How did she die?"

"She had a heart condition. They were doing surgery when something went wrong,"

"So nothing malicious,"

"No, nothing. And I don't know how to heal her. I don't know how to get her to pass on, and she's getting more and more pushy," if felt good to confide in Odd. To let everything that was bubbling in my veins to gush out and simmer and boil and finally evaporate in the heat. I felt lighter "Can you help me Odd?"

"I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

I had a journal, or diary of sorts, that I never really used but enjoyed having. Whenever excessively tired from sleepless nights and restless ghosts, I'd search for it and hold it close. The idea of having something that held all of my thoughts and ambitions made me feel better, but I never really wrote about those thoughts or ambitions. At best, I'd write words. Nothing that described my day or what I was feeling, not specifically anyway, just words that appeared in my head. Today, I sat in my partially furbished room and found my journal. In it, I wrote

Odd. Gifts, and burdens. Psycho.  
Voices. Chloe´ screaming. Silence. Odd is deaf, why am I not blind? Chloe´. Lonely? Needy.  
Leave me alone. Eternity? Odd. Pico Mundo Grille. Pancakes. Blueberries.  
Green bathroom tiles. Chloe´. Crazy. Crying. Pain. Suffering. Homesick.  
Chloe´.

I never stressed before, but I was beginning to feel like I might start.

I couldn't sleep despite Chloe´ not being there. Maybe it was because she wasn't there. I knew I should've been relieved that she didn't show, but instead I was concerned, maybe even a bit frightened. Regardless of the reasons, I did not sleep. And the sultry morning took forever to appear.

"How did you sleep Seedie?" dad asked me

"Good. You?"

"Just fine, just fine," I've noticed that whenever dad repeats himself twice, he's lying. Once to lie to me, the second to himself. Then again, I'd just lied to him, but I let known no quirk to hint that I was lying.

As the boring day went by, I helped unpack and managed to somehow help dad lug my dresser upstairs. It was painstakingly difficult, and took up most of the day. But the deed was done, and I was a little proud that it could be done by just us.

Since it had been most of the day, I was surprised that it was indeed just my father and I unpacking. It'd been a whole day and still no Chloe´. I should've been happy, but I was the opposite of that. Not mad, but apprehensive. Which is not exactly the opposite. It's more like a left handed direction of it.

"What's wrong Cedr?"

"Nothing," I said and lifted up a box. He took it from me

"You haven't said much all day,"

"What's there to say?"

"You normally find something,"

"I'm just tired,"

"You said you slept well,"

"I lied,"

"So did I,"

"I know,"

"How?" he sounded surprised

"You repeat things twice,"

"Oh,"

"I figured it out when I told you about the ghosts and you said 'don't worry, I'll fix this. I'll fix it,"

"Really?"

"You're very easy to read daddy, and you stress,"

"Not often,"

"Often enough,"

"I'm not stressing now though,"

"I guess not," he set the box aside

"Are you stressing?"

"I don't stress,"

"What about Chloe´?"

"What about her?"

"Are you seeing her?"

"….No," I admitted

"You don't sound relieved,"

"I'm not,"

"Shouldn't you be?"

"I should but I'm not. I don't think this is a good absence,"

"Well… what can we do?"

"The boy at the grille, Odd, he sees ghosts too. He can't hear them like I can though. I think… I think he can help me,"


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

I met with Odd again after a second Chloe´ less night. My anxious feeling hadn't gone away, and I'd gone another disturbed night. Or maybe I slept, but my anxiety was still present even in slumber, which made me restless and pointless to even fall asleep.

"You seem tired," Odd said

"Can I have a coffee please?"

"Well, I hope you make this a habit of coming everyday," Terri, I'd come to learn her name, as she was the manager, commented pouring me a cup

"I just might, thank you," Terri walked on by then, and winked at Odd "She like you?"

"She thinks you like me,"

"Oh, well I do," I said insinuatingly. He hesitated

"You're joking with me," I laughed

"Yes Odd, I am,"

"Right." Odd got another order, and so he went back into his kitchen to work his culinary magic. "I don't know how to solve not seeing a ghost,"

"No, no that's not it. It's just I know something is going to happen. Something bad,"

"Well… I'll try to help any way I can," I poured in my 5th packet of sugar, and stirred

"How old were you, or when did you first start seeing ghosts?" I asked

"For… well since I can remember I guess,"

"I can't really remember. I want to say for a long while, contemplating imaginary friends and all. But I'd only started hearing them around last year. Or maybe earlier. I don't know. The city though was just too much…,"

"I couldn't imagine it. I like being here,"

Odd and I talked then about different things. He was 22, and loved the grill. I liked cloud watching and coloring books at the age of 18. His mentor was a 400-pound author, my dad couldn't advise me on whether or not I should have decaff or regular. Odd had a dysfunctional family, my brothers and sisters don't know about my gifts and they're ambitious. Odd saw Elvis quite often. I saw Chloe´. By the time his shift was done, we were still talking, and I was hyped up off of three glasses of coffee

"You know, I've never told anyone this much about myself since…," he suddenly got very quiet, and I figured not to press the subject in case of a breakdown. I knew how bad those were. And besides, I'd really only just met Odd, that didn't warrant any intense secret sharing, or deep feeling sharing, or sad memory sharing. No, at the moment we were at things we had in common. I bizarrely tried to salvage his mood

"I want a pet. A cat or snake, maybe even a bird. But a free bird you know? Like a wild bird that just liked me a lot, like in the cartoon movies. Maybe I'll just stick to a cat. Not a bird," I said as Odd offered me a ride home

"Why not a bird?" he asked, seemingly appreciating my attempt

"If I could fly, do you think I'd want to be housed in a cage all day? One-millionth the size of the sky, one billionth of the whole world? Cats stay where there's food, and they can't fly. Maybe I'll start small. Like a hamster or ferret or guinea pig,"

"You may be the most simple person I've ever met,"

"So are you. Simple apartment, simple job, extraordinary gift,"

"Yours more so than mine,"

"That doesn't make yours any less wonderful,"

"Do you think this is wonderful?" he asked with a subtle melancholy, that I had to answer to my best ability. So it would be the truest answer

"No… but the ghosts think it is, and that should count for something shouldn't it?"

"It does I suppose. Here's my number, give me a call when or if Chloe´ comes back."

"I will, thanks for the ride Odd,"

"Sure. See you soon," I walked into the house, and saw Dad peering out the window

"You were with that Odd guy all day. How old is he anyway?"

"Twenty-two A good number right? Twenty two, its two twice. Are you hungry? I'll make dinner," and dad grumbled on about thing that I didn't care to listen to.

The sun was still up, but the clock was ticking towards night. I kept wondering if Chloe´ finally passed on. If she was picked up by the sunrise and carried up to heaven. Or if she jumped on the sunset's rings and jumped up to heaven. I imaged myself jumping on the suns rays. It was fun. Each red bounced me to a yellow that jounced me to an orange. There were still no clouds, and the sunset was something like a dim explosion. A burnt out coal sputtering its lasts breaths of flame.

Seeing the sunset made me tired. Groggy. I was accustomed yet not used to this feeling. It should've gone away. I really should've been more or less content. I'd had a good day talking with Odd, and I would be able to thrust the blame of being tired toward the strenuous acts of basic and enthusiastic conversation, but this was a lie. And a pointless one. I'd enjoyed the day, only to cone back to this unavoidable sensation. I wondered if it was better to escape it if only for a few hours, or to just deal with the devastation throughout the day. There were no more rays for me to jump on.

I pressed my fingers into my eyes and an optical allusion of black and white squares spiraled in and out of my sightless vision.

"Goodnight Cedr,"

"Night daddy,"

And strangely enough, I slept well actually. It was the inexorable tranquility before the boisterous storm. I knew it was coming, I really did, but in my naïve optimism, I was finally starting to believe that Chloe´ had passed on. That she had finally listened to me, and went to the light.

I began contemplating if she was able to pass on, although I couldn't think of a reason as to why she wouldn't be able to. Like God or some barrier stopped her from passing. And this barrier or God made her complete some task before passing. Or she had done something that warranted a period to wait before entering. But why would someone stop her? What grave sins could an eight year old do? What would warrant preventing a child into heaven? I couldn't fathom a reason as to why she couldn't get into heaven.

That only left she didn't want to. However, why wouldn't she want to? Isn't it paradise? What human, earthly detail can make heaven seem bad or not worth leaving that one thing? Perhaps her family made heaven undesirable but she told me she was past them. Paste everything I thought she wanted me to help her get past. Everywhere she told me to go and everything I did wasn't enough.

Whether it was following her to school and taking her drawings home to her parents. And then when her parents broke down I tried comforting them, saying she can still draw where she is. She was content then, smiling. On my way home that night, she held her chest. She had no heart, only a hole. A red empty space, bleeding but not profusely. She worse a spring white dress, with flower print. The one she wanted in a store we passed by.

"It hurts here," she said indicating the empty ribcage where red flesh made me queasy.

"I know you miss them, but didn't you see them smile about you being happy and in heaven?"

"Lies," she said covering the hole

"Well, let's make it true. Don't you want to be happy,"

"Lies," She repeated tears gathering in her weary blue eyes

"Chloe´, why don't you want to move on?"

And she vanished from the car, crying. I didn't see her until that night where she guided me to her grave. She held the hole, and looked at her red hands, began crying and showed them to me, and wept harder, and tried to cover the hole, but it just got bigger.

I didn't know Chloe´. Never seen her in my life. She went to my elementary school that was the only thing we ever had in common. We were opposites. Eight, eighteen, school, homeschooled, blonde, brunette, short… less tall but more short, dead, alive. But I grew to know Chloe more or less. She did still color, and she liked cartoons. She liked blue things, and things that sparkled.

I'd been seeing her like less and less things though. She hadn't smiled at Tom and Jerry. Hadn't colored any pictures. Hadn't pointed enthusiastically at a shiny bike or sparkly pen. She wasn't even remotely content. She never smiles. And as I awoke, I knew that that bad thing was going to happen today.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

I contemplated calling Odd to ask him to come over, or possibly me to his apartment, but I changed my mind. I didn't want to seem creepy or whatever, so I wrongly ignored my intuition.

Daddy was still sleeping, possibly another coping method for his stress, so I didn't wake him. I made my way downstairs to our new foreign kitchen. Our refrigerator was still empty, save for a bottle of soda and some leftover McDonalds. I sighed and went back upstairs. I figured to get dressed and go to the store and buy some groceries. Although I could live off of Odd's pancakes, it probably wasn't very healthy.

I had opened my drawer and pulled out some shorts, one of few, I would definitely have to buy more since most of my attire consisted of jeans, when I heard something shake. I glanced around and saw nothing.

"Chloe´?" the rattling grew louder as did my sudden feeling of anxiety. My dresser fell, crashed, and I barely dodged it. I had leapt over onto my bed as it came down. I was breathing harder than I thought. I got up to inspect the damage when I was jostled back. I fell down against the wall.

"Give me!" hands scratched my face, and my hands flew up to protect it from further damage

"Chloe´ stop!"

"Take me home! I don't like it here! Give me!"

"Give you what!" I yelled.

For only being eight and dead, it's surprisingly hard to try and throw a ghost off of you. Did you know that? I didn't. All I could do was try and buffet the blows

"Give it to me!"

"What! Give you what!" she was screaming now, and my arms were bleeding

"I want it!"

"Take it then!"

"You…You!" she bit me "Mommy," she cried

"Chloe´ please calm down. Tell me what's wrong,"

"Give me..," she started crying even more violently. She had stopped attacking me and curled up. With trepidation I touched her shoulder "No!" she screamed. Her sadness turned into anger so quickly I fell back against the wall again

"Cedr?"

"Daddy?" I called desperately

"Cedr open the door," I would if I could, but I couldn't

"No!" Chloe´ bit me again "not fair! It's not fair! Give me!"

"Cedr! Open the door!" he shook the door handle

"Chloe´ Stop! What do you want?"

"Life." And she was gone.

"Cedr? Cedr!" I still had my arms raised, possibly because I still felt scratches appearing, accumulating, bleeding. And when shock passed, pain came. The door finally opened "Cedr are you- oh my God," he rushed over to me and helped me up by my elbows. I was trembling

"Daddy," I repeated over and over

"I'm here Cedr, I'm here," In my disorientated state, I couldn't tell if he was lying.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

I had been at the hospital two hours. And I had to use this time to come up with a lie as to how I acquired the vicious scratches I had.

It was a hard lie to come up with. I couldn't have just said 'oh yes doctor, a vengeful eight year old spirit attacked me, does my insurance cover that?' No, although it would've been easier, I had to lie.

"I had a mean fight with a cheese grater doc. But don't worry it's seen it's last piece of cheddar,"

"Really? And what actually happened?" dad, who had been standing arms crossed, answered for me. I thought it was a good lie.

"Slammed and slid. She'll be alright?"

"Sure, as long as she stays away from hateful cheese graters,"

"Someone has to serve justice around here,"

"Well, we can glue a couple of these cuts. The one on your cheek and a couple of them on your arms. We'll just wrap up the rest of them. But some are kind of deep… like bite marks. The set of teeth are seen right here… what did she slam into?"

"Do we really need all the specifics? I'm kind of bleeding all over the place, can I be glued first?" the doctor hesitated

"I'll be right back," he said

"I prefer Elmer's!" I called as he left, and then just dad and me were left in the too white room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea,"

"Sure?"

"Yes," he shifted "I'm fine," I assured, but I was pretty sure I failed at that task. He grumbled something to himself, and the doctor walked back in

"Good way to start the new move huh? You always been this clumsy?"

"Unfortunately,"

We were very quiet in the car. Even the music didn't do much for me. It filled little to nothing, a mist that spread too thin. An empty attempt. I sighed to myself, and allowed the silence to go on.

"Cedr," I looked up as he pulled into the driveway "Call Odd,"

Daddy doesn't like to not understand. It's another thing that stresses him. Needless to say, my ghost encounters had quite an affect on him negatively. There were many scenarios I had in mind when I figured to tell him about my ghost friends.

1) He would disown me. Act like I was crazy and perhaps send me away somewhere. Get me a psychiatrist, and put me on meds. My brothers and sister would not talk to me, and I would be a taboo topic at family dinners, and out of their minds until the medical bill came. I would be his biggest regret and secret.

2) He would become angry with me, and never speak to me again. Resent would overwhelm him, and he'd grow negligent or abusive due to him being robbed of a normal daughter. A normal daughter who just might understand him, one who would- before infected with the disease to see the dead- not be in such a hurry all the time. He'd be right to do so. Worse than regret, he would hate me.

3 )He would accept me. He would try and understand what I was going through, and contemplate on how to help me cope. He would say he was ok with it, and put up the pretense to still love me.

I'm still considering if he's chosen the third one. He did respond quite well to the news, but it's times like these, when we were quiet, that I wondered if he didn't want me anymore. Sometimes I think he doesn't.

I often questioned if I was the end that didn't justify the mean, or vice versa, I've never know the actual meaning of that phrase. I guess it'd be easier to say I'm more trouble than I'm worth. Maybe I wouldn't call Odd, but run away somewhere.

"Hello? Odd? It's Cedr," I called

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea…well Chloe´ just attacked me,"

"Are you hurt?" he was suddenly concerned

"Just a few scratches. I'm alright,"

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"Sure,"

"I know you're new, but I'd like you to meet Ozzie. He' my mentor of sorts. He's very wise, I always go to him if I have questions. He makes it seem like he's not but he is."

"I could use some wisdom,"

"He's the one to see. I'll come get you now,"

"Thanks Odd,"

I sat in my room. The dresser was still crashed on the floor. A few clothes spilled out. A few splotches of my blood on the ground. I felt like crying. Today went much worse than I thought. Much, much, much worse. And my arms were hurting. And my face stung. The doctor said normal ibuprofen would work fine, but I didn't take any. I felt the need to suffer if just for a while.

"Cedr," dad called

"Yea?"

"Come here," I pulled myself from my misery and trudged downstairs

"What is it?"

"I just… would like you close by until Odd gets here," he said quietly

"Ok," I replied just as quiet, and sat down next to him, eyeing the red bleeding through the bandages.

"Did you take any medicine?"

"No,"

"No? Why not, you must be in pain,"

"I'm fine,"

"Take them,"

"I don't want to,"

"Please Cedr," he said desperately "Just take some for me, so I don't stress so much," I bit the inside of my cheek

"Fine,"

I'd begun to know more than think that I was indeed too much trouble. It was a shame that dad did love me. It would've been easier if he hadn't. Many things would've been easier if he had just washed his hands clean of me. When I think about when the actual trouble started, I'm baffled that he believed me.

At the time, I was a little obsessed with the knowledge of my mother, who as of now, is still is in hiding somewhere. From what I know of her, she is pretty. Funny. She has wit like me, and was around until I was about seven. Is it weird that I don't feel bad about being abandoned? I mean, I suppose she still loves me, and that must balance the fact that she left.

According to the tradition passed down by brother and father, she didn't leave because she didn't love dad or us anymore. She just wanted to do the things she wanted to do before she had all these kids. She never got to live her life the way she wanted. I suppose that's a fair thing to want. Who wouldn't want to live their life? Ghosts want to live their life. Chloe´ wanted mine.

"I didn't realize how bad it was," Odd gasped as I went outside to his car after kissing dad goodbye, and taking a bottle of ibuprofen with me just in case

"Huh? Oh no, it just looks worse than it really is," I assured him

"Tell me what happened," it was a fairly short explanation. She simply attacked me. Screaming give me and take me home and mommy. Odd was genuinely concerned about me, or so it seemed. He asked about my arms, my emotional state, etc. All this thoughtfulness made me feel bad, even though that's the opposite of what you're supposed to feel when someone is being caring.

I wanted to get past this. This crappy self-loathing feeling. I wanted to, truly wanted to, but I couldn't. And every time Odd gave me a compassionate glance, I sunk lower into that ugly gunk of wretchedness and self-loathing. Perhaps loathing is too strong of a word, but regardless, I was not too happy with myself.

"You're quiet,"

"Am I?"

"We just talked more the other day,"

"Sorry,"

"It's not apology worthy," I looked out the window and saw heat waves gliding by. Come on Cedr, let's smile. Let's not be such a downer. "Are you sure you're ok?" no. Absolutely no. The opposite. Terrible. Awful.

"Yes," I said

"I know we don't know too much about each other, but I'm sure being attacked by a ghost isn't a walk in the park,"

"I'm just…," wallowing "coping,"

We didn't talk much after that, and there wasn't even music to abate the silence even a little.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Odd had warned me about Ozzie's cat, Terrible Chester. If the Terrible was actually apart of his name, I did not know, but Odd put it there.

"Just watch for your shoes," he advised. My shoes weren't new, but they were one of few. I wondered how bad this demon cat was. I made sure not to look him in the eyes, and to also keep an eye out for my shoes. My own personal question, was that if this cat was so bad, why would Ozzie keep him?

Ozzie was a writer. Successful too, and he was, not an exaggeration, 400 pounds.

"Ahh, young Odd, you've caught me at lunch. And who's this you've brought with you? A new-,"

"This is Cedr," Odd cut him off

"A lovely name,"

"It's nice to meet you sir,"

"So why exactly are you here with Odd?"

"She can see ghosts too, and hear them," Odd answered for me

"Extraordinary,"

"Somewhat," I said quietly

"May I ask how you acquired those wounds?"

"A ghost attacked me. She's been following me for a month or so now,"

"I see, well sit down. Do you like lamb?"

"I've never had it,"

"Well let's change that," Ozzie got to work in the kitchen. Maybe Odd got his incredible skills by learning off of Ozzie, maybe his advice extended to more than the moral aspects of his life.

"Where's Chester?" Odd asked nervously. He really didn't like this cat.

"Oh, somewhere around here," Odd glanced around "So tell me about yourself Cedr,"

"Uhm, I moved here a couple days ago with my father, I have three brothers and sisters, I'm 18-,"

"No, no, no dear, you're telling me facts, I want to know about you,"

"I don't understand,"

"Yes you do," I swallowed and looked at my arms

"I… I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I never really did but now I'm completely lost. My next decision is just a shot in the dark,"

"But isn't it better to shoot than to just stand there as life goes by? Tell me more," I scoffed a little

"I don't know, I'm crazy?"

"Are you?"

"Well I'm not normal,"

"The best people aren't. Has Odd told you of what I instructed him to do?"

"He told me to write a book,"

"I don't write…,"

"Try it. But I haven't heard everything,"

"There's nothing to say,"

"I'm sure you haven't summed up every aspect of your life in two sentences,"

Odd was right. Ozzie was wise. With a name like Ozzie, I wouldn't have thought so. I began thinking, although I didn't want to. I knew I hadn't summed up my life, but I definitely did not want to say much else, but I couldn't figure out why.

Was I ashamed of anything? Not particularly. My gift was hidden, but not obsessively. And I'd never done anything terribly awful. Life at 18 was simply complicated. A winding rope that kneaded too many knots too tight to untangle. Ozzie was making me untangle the knots when I hadn't even known where they were.

All these years, I've never thought to think on myself for fear of trying. Ozzie was making me think. And I knew nothing about myself. Isn't that sad?

I didn't know why I felt so…bad. But I wanted to fix it. But the problem with emotion is that it rarely attaches itself to reason. I was stuck in a dark cave, with only a ghost to accompany me. I wanted out, and the ghost wanted out, but 'how' was a question we didn't know the answer to.

I was afraid that even if I could get to the end of the cave, that there would be a thick clear glass preventing me from going on. I would see my brother Luca in Europe, trying new food and attempting French, my sister Athena getting married, and my brother Caius leading a business. They didn't even know about this cave. They had no need to, no care to. And the most life I would have would be watching them live. And all I could say about myself was what I was compared to them.

No single aspect would belong to me. Everything I knew about me would be what I wasn't. It would be what I couldn't do, what I couldn't believe, what I couldn't achieve. All I would be able to do is look to this ghost and wonder when it would be me. And the ghost would hate and mock me and the ghost could phase through to the other side. But it wouldn't. It would insist on my lack and taunt me while I continued to look out to my family behind the glass. Not even bothering to knock and see if they'd notice me.

Why would I mess up their lives when I didn't have one?

"I know nothing about myself really," I mumbled

"Ahh, now we hear something," Ozzie replied

"Something? That's nothing,"

"Nothing is something. Here try this," I took the plate Ozzie handed me and thanked him

"I haven't seen Chester at all-," Odd muttered

"This is abnormally delicious," I said, not paying attention to Odd's uncomfortable disposition. Ozzie smiled, and my whole day got a little better

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Tell me more about what you don't know about yourself," at that point and time, a flicker of orange passed my peripheral. I checked my shoes and crossed my ankles behind me. No cat pee for this girl. "It seems that Chester has struck an interest in you,"

"Huh?" Chester snuck up in front of me and rubbed against my legs "Oh,"

"Interesting," I warily scratched him between the ears. He purred

"Aww, Odd, he isn't that bad. Can I hold him?"

"If he'll allow it," I bent down and lifted the portly cat onto my lap. He was excessively hairy, but also extraordinarily soft. "He's never taken to anyone quite like this,"

"So…" I said after a moments silence "This hasn't really helped with my ghost problem,"

"Well, why has she attached herself to you?"

"Because I hear her,"

"What does she want you to hear?" I concentrated on petting Chester

"She wants to be alive again,"

"That's it?"

"I guess so,"

"But you're always telling her to go away. How do you know if you're truly listening?"

"Uhm… I think getting attacked warrants more self defense than listening," Chester became quite comfy resting on my lap, like an evil masterminds pet. His orange tail flicking left and right like a dainty metronome.

"We should get going soon," Odd suggested

"You've only just come, and lunch hasn't-,"

"We shouldn't worry her father too much,"

"Ahh, true enough. Well, then let me say our goodbyes-,"

"Oh, no Ozzie it's ok," Odd insisted

"Nonsense," Ozzie insisted more effectively. He took a few minutes to stand as I put Chester down. He protested but gave the air of indifference as he trotted to a windowsill I was surprised he fit on.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"What do you want for dinner Seedie?" Dad questionably held two pots in his hands.

Whenever my father tried to cook for me, I knew he was stressed.

"I can make it," I said, rigorously hoping that he'd allow me too. He looked at my arms and placed both of the pots on our new stove

"So can I," he said firmly. I tried not to argue too much with the man.

He tries. There are approximately four things he can make properly: frozen meals, cereal, toast, and eggs. Which proposed the idea of breakfast for dinner. When mom was with us, she did all the cooking and ordering in. After her, my brother Luca. He was always interested in things like that. Taking so many courses in college and switching his major quite often. He was… very into life. Which is good. You should be in to life. But soon it was just dad and I left to fend for ourselves.

And we managed. We managed like we had our whole lives. I left dad to attempt dinner, and went into my room where the dresser was picked up and blood cleaned off. But then a strange thing happened, my phone, which seldom rings, rang. What was surprising was that it was my sister calling. It's not that we weren't close, she was just a fair five years older than me, and was living her life, much like my mother. So we were just… different.

"Hello?"

"Seedie? Hey it's… it's Athena,"

"I know, caller ID works well these days. I was about to call Edison to tell him,"

"Ha-ha, you're still funny as ever Seedie," I looked at my pale walls and wondered what color I'd like to paint them. Maybe yellow or blue. Definitely not red, and the white had to go. "So are you guys all moved in? Where are you at again? Some boondock town?"

"Pico Mundo,"

"Right. So I was thinking I'd come visit soon. Maybe tomorrow. What's the address?"

We, my whole family, only saw each other during holidays. They are good times. Laughs and all things of the sort, but we all know that once the weekend is over, we all go to our lives again. There were not many instances in which we were together out of "just because" often. Luca visited because after months away, he liked to get back to his roots, soak up the home feeling and ship back out again. Caius called every now and then. Athena… fell off the map when she moved in with her boyfriend.

I had never met the man. I'd seen Facebook pictures, but that was the closest to "meeting" that I had. Why she would want to come now was puzzling. But I smiled anyway like she could see it.

Chloe´ appeared, and she did not look happy at all. My smile faded. I told my sister that I'd text her the address, but that dad was attempting to cook and that I had to stop the atrocity from occurring. I hung up quickly. Ozzie was right about me always telling her to go away… maybe she just wanted me to listen. So maybe… I would try listening.

"Chloe´?" I said with trepidation. She had her bleeding heart and she growled at me "I know that… I haven't really listened to you, but now-," she snarled at me

"Mine," and she pulled my hair. So much for a friendly ghost to human conversation

"Stop! Chloe´ that hurts," I commanded, however I did not scream, and as quickly as she started, she disappeared. I rubbed my scalp with my aching arm. What was wrong with that girl? So much for Ozzie's theory. I was hoping that it was right. But not much is ever solved that simply.

Dinner was an attempt at baked chicken, which after having that deliciousness at Ozzie's was worse than what I even expected. But still partially edible. At least he tried.

"Yea… this is crap. Pizza?" Dad suggested hopelessly stabbing the pale meat

"Sounds good," I said relieved, and let my fork clatter to my forsaken plate. "Athena says she's going to visit," I said while he picked up the phone

"Really? When?"

"She said around tomorrow,"

"That soon?" Dad sounded surprised, and I couldn't tell if it was a good surprise or bad. I thought it was good. I was glad.

When I was two, Athena dropped me. I of course don't remember this incident, but whenever we got into a fight, she would often resort to screaming "The reason why you're so stupid is because I dropped you on your head!" and dad would shake his head and say  
"Seedie, you're fine. It wasn't from high up," And I set to sulking and trying to find the dent in my head.

Many times I wonder if maybe it was this incident that caused my sight. Maybe when she dropped me, I hit some cerebral nerve, or something mildly scientific like that. There's not much else to go off on. And often times, I felt the need to know. Maybe I was just special or "chosen" but more times than not, I think that this is not the case. And then I just give up on thinking. Ozzie made me do enough of that already.

Athena wasn't one to think. She thought in plans. Like the plan she had for life, which truly was not a bad idea. She'd finish school quick, marry rich, and have her white picket fence. The plan had been working well so far. So why was she visiting? Was she taking a break from this plan? Did she create a new plan? Maybe she wanted to apologize for dropping me.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

I told Odd about my sister via phone call. I told him about Chloe´ pulling my hair during that phone call. I'd found no connection between the two, but he thought that there may be one. Whatever it was, I would keep him posted on future Chloe´ sightings.

"Are you doing ok?" Odd had tried once again to get an honest answer out of me, and failed

"Yes Oddie, I'm fine. And Athena coming will be good. We'll do… sisterly stuff,"

"Alright… keep in touch," and I hung up the phone. With Athena on her way, and Chloe´ still poltergeisty, I would have to be extra good at ignoring Chloe´, lest I tell Athena about my ghostly visits. No offense to her, but she wouldn't take it well.

Dad was trying to clean up, but there was nothing to clean. We only had a few pieces of furniture. How many times could you dust the same table in one day? But I supposed he was just stressed. One daughter was enough, but two? And at the same time? I would feel stressed too, but I didn't. I was in a generally good mood. Not in an ecstatic mood, but definitely a step up from the hopelessness that I was feeling the prior day. Maybe it wasn't so much Athena coming, but Ozzie's help. Although, he hadn't exactly done anything in specific…, but perhaps talking really did help.

I was standing outside in our backyard while dad was making sure that that one table was still dust free. Most of the grass was scorched beyond repair, but the parts that were green held a lot of life.

What if that was_ our _life? Some parts dead. Absolutely dead. And others alive. All coexisting with each other, but only those on the outskirts could see the pale, parched, shriveled, lifeless grass. And I was on the outskirts of this life. But for this theory to be completely accurate, there would have to be others like me. And for the most part, there was.

Odd. He was right there on the outskirts. Or maybe one blade of grass behind me, only able to peek out at the dead grass, and not listen to them whine as the sun got hotter and dried them out even more. Sadly, I could see and hear them. I was so close to them, that I could feel them.

I was overheating in the sun, so for fear that I too might shrivel up and burn, I decided to go back inside. It was summer. I had at least three more months of this heat. I'd have to get used to it sooner or later, but I chose for the later.

I did not know that Athena over packed. That is, I never knew her to bring more than what she needed, but it seems that I was wrong about this assumption because she had many bags with her. And not little carry on bags, but full on LV suitcases. Two large ones, a smaller one, another tote bag, and then her purse. How long did she plan to stay? I was helping her lug her lesser sized bag inside while dad managed the big ones.

"Athena, if you needed a place to hide your dismembered body, a mausoleum would've been more fitting," I grunted while tugging her bag up the stairs. Even though it was small, it was heavy. Very heavy. My poor untoned arms were getting a workout that they did not appreciate.

"You know, if you didn't talk, you could use that breath to hurry up," she retorted. She had a point, but that didn't stop me from being any less aggravated with her.

Once she was all situated in, and dinner was ordered, we all sat down in a more awkward than comfortable silence. But it was one of those awkward silences that would be way more awkward if conversing was attempted, thus making the awkward a deformed comfort.

"So Athena, why the sudden thought to come visit?" Dad asked ruining our comfortable awkwardness

"I can't visit?" she asked back

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all, it's just that-,"

"You're never here unless there's family. So what do you want?" I asked bluntly "I mean that in the nicest way possible `cause it's awesome that you're here." I added. She gave me a short stare before answering

"Well if you must know, Samuel is out of town on business for a couple weeks, and I was getting kinda lonely in that house all by myself. So I decided to visit. Is it that terrible?"

"Of course not,"  
"No, not at all," dad and I said at the same time. She gave a short sigh, but then her attention drifted to my arms

"What happened? You've never been hurt before,"

"Except for when you dropped me when I was two," I said sourly. She laughed

"Oh yea, there's that. Did you find the dent?" I frowned

"I think I could possibly recreate it on you if you'd like a real idea about what it looks like," I said more seriously than jokingly. In fact, there wasn't a tone of humor in it at all

"Chill out Seedie, you seem so tense lately,"

"Lately? You say lately like you've been here the past oh I don't know, six or so years,"

"What's your problem?" she said getting annoyed with me "All I asked you was what happened to your arms and now you're getting all pissy at me,"

"Girls…," was the only interjection my father could get in, the only means of moderating he had in his pocketbook manual.

She was right. I'd been upset with her since the moment she came in. And I was confused, because I was excited for her to come visit. I wanted her to come visit. But now that she was here, all I really wanted to do was maim her. Injure her. Or not even, I didn't want to inflict an injury per se, I just wanted her in pain. Which was a terrible, awful thing to want to do to your sister, but I felt it. And it was concerning. Yes, it was ever so slightly concerning because even though we had our sibling fights; never had I felt as much antipathy towards her to want her in pain.

It is difficult to try and explain clearly what I mean by the difference of pain and injury. With an injury, it is only an aftermath of whatever accident had occurred. Pain, is the accident happening, and I wanted her in that permanent state. Stuck in a perpetual accident. But why? And how could I fix it? Because I did not want to feel such antagonism against my sister who had truly done nothing against me, except tease me a bit.

"I'm going to go to my room," I said before the matter could escalate any further. As I stormed up the stairs, I brushed angrily past Chloe´ who stood silently as I went into my room. All I knew was that if she had decided to bother me, there would be ghostly brawls going on, and I wouldn't even feel ashamed to admit it to Athena.

I contemplated on calling Odd, and telling him about my sudden need for aggression against my sister, but I didn't want to risk possibly becoming angry with Odd. Especially since he'd been nothing but kind and helpful. Well not really helpful, but at least attempting. So I held off on calling him, reached under my bed, grabbed my notebook, and set it on my lap. Maybe I would write something in it, but I probably wouldn't.

Chloe´ eventually did decide to appear in my room, and if my loud facial expression didn't express how irritated I was, there was nothing I could do to stop myself if Chloe´ instigated something. So I sat and waited for her to perhaps say something or injure me, and I ended up waiting for a long time. Chloe´ did nothing to me. Nor did she try to even communicate with me.

I began to wonder why she was here in the first place, what she wanted, and the thought aggravated me even more! I couldn't help it. I couldn't help being angry. The thought of not being angry made me angry. Trying to become happy made me angry, and failing to become happy made me angry. I was just an angry, angry soul, and I realized that there was truly nothing I could do about it, except wait for it to pass.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

Athena knocked on my door a few hours later. As she pushed my door open, Chloe´ seemed to become frightened or surprised by the sudden movement and fled. Good. She was aggravating me too.

"Hey Seedie,"

"Hey," I said shortly, but I made myself smile, a little smile, a fake smile even, but better than the coldness I'd been showing before. It wasn't right for me to show this much hostility, so I made myself be at least a little bit nice, or civil. Then perhaps, if I pretended to be happy or what not, I might just ease out of this bad mood and become content with my sister. "What's up?" I asked softly.

"Hmmm, nothing. Dad said he was tired,"

"Yup…" I said and fiddled with a worn piece of paper in the notebook "How was the trip?"

"Good, I just uhm. Well I mean, do you not want me here? Cause I could just go back-,"

"No! No, I'm just edgy cause I'm…. having….," my period? Ghostly encounters? No, what would be something more relatable "Boy troubles," I said wearily.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, she hopped on the bed "You met a boy already? Or is this a boy you left back home? Tell me _all_ about it,"

"Uhm, well it's not really a problem or anything," I said consciously, wishing that I'd said the ghost encounters instead.

"Well come on, maybe I can help,"

"True, since you are the one in a healthy relationship," she shifted.

"Yea, that's me," she said looking around almost nervously "So tell me: name, age, social security number, all of it," I laughed.

"Uhm well he's 22 I don't think-,"

"Twenty two! Shootin for the older boys I see, does dad approve?"

"Well it's nothing like that. He's just a friend,"

"And you want to be more than that? No, you're too pretty, he wants to be more than that with you right?" I held my hands up in defense."No, it's none of those things,"

"Oh," she mellowed out "Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing I guess… he's just, I like him but I don't think he's ready for a relationship," I said, pulling the lie out of my ass.

"He's twenty two, why wouldn't he be?"

"Bad break up," I said, it sounded like a good enough excuse.

"Ohh, that'll do it,"

"Yea,"

"Well, just be your normal charming self and he'll be falling head over heels for you and forget all about what's-her-name,"

"Ha-ha, yea. So how's you and uhm….-," I tried to remember his name but couldn't.

"Samuel?"

"Yea! Sammy boy, how's he doing?"

"Good, out of town. What else is going on with you?" I looked at her funny, only because she was acting funny. And not ha-ha funny, but bizarre funny. Why the evasiveness on Samuel? Maybe they actually broke up, and she was kicked out. "You know, I'm gonna go wash up, we'll talk later ok Seedie?"

"Yea sure," and my sister left my room, closing the door without looking back.

I wasn't sure if my odium filled emotions were gone or not, but I had to at least acknowledge the fact that I was trying. I hadn't seen Athena since last Christmas; I should've been a bit more receptive towards her. I should've been anyway.

Tonight's gourmet selection was Chinese food, and I had high hopes that food would completely eradicate any antipathetic feelings still lingering. And when has lo mein and fried rice ever failed me? When has Athena ever failed me? It was just another reason as to why I shouldn't be angry with her.

There was a time, one many years ago, when my mom was still with us. And I know this because of a vase. And mom always had this vase on display. Not to say that it was forbidden for us to go near it, in fact she encouraged our admiration of it, but it was regardless not to be in danger's slant-eyed view.

Apparently, she had found it along the salty coast of Egypt "brand-spankin new" and worth more than our house and her wedding ring. (If it was so pricy I didn't see why it was floating around aimlessly in the ocean, who would've thrown it away?) She wouldn't sell it, nor find out exactly how much it was worth, but she was very proud of this dim, blunt, faded, what I assumed was jade or celadon vase. She marveled at it daily- as she would any of us- and I would not be surprised if the word "love" was in association with it. Not even my father could move it from its designated place or clean its terminally dull veneer.

And I broke it. On accident of course, as a child I hadn't developed the invidious desire to maim as I do today, no it was a mere accident. If I found it apropos, I would explain how it broke, but for the sake of reference all that is needed to know is that it broke beyond repair. As in a myriad of small and smaller shards.

One can only describe my mother's response: rage, and if there were an adjective to describe that anger, it would be called 'intense'. I assume now that it was the only thing left of her old life. The one thing that could get her by without actually having to go to Egypt or China or wherever. It is very plausible that my mother did not find in the vase in the river, but off EBay, or an antique shop, and it simply represented her life, her true life, her dream life, the life she was hopefully living now.

And I'd very literally crushed her dreams. When my mother assessed the damage and the inevitable question was asked "who did it?" it wasn't trembling me, close to tears, who answered, nor any of my brothers dodging her hate. It was Athena.

"Me, sorry mom. It was an accident," I was four, Athena nine, and she had more guts than my eldest 14 year old brother, oddly built for his age (but once high school started he fared in the range of normal height and size) she was slapped on the hands with a spoon and grounded interminably.

I cried for her red welted hands, and restricted freedom. I could go and tell mom the truth, but Athena shook her head and explained that mom would think that I was sent to try and get her out of trouble. She smiled at me as I put ice on her hands.

"You owe me," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

I woke up from this childhood dream with Chloe´ at the foot of my bed, and a spout of fear rang throughout me.

"Chloe´?" the light turned on.

"Who's Chloe´?" Athena whispered.

"Huh? Nothing, what're you doing here?" I asked quickly, relieved that it was not Chloe´, but also concerned that Athena might now further question me.

"Can't sleep. Jet lag,"

"Isn't it just like an hour difference?"

"Potato, patato," I laughed "So who did you think I was earlier? Chloe´? Who's that?"

"Oh, no one. I don't even know what I was thinking," I said, hoping that I wouldn't have to tell my secret. That would be a nice little surprise.

"Oh God Seedie don't tell me Chloe´ is your 'boy problem' are you switching sides?" she yelled her whisper.

"No, although your homophobia encourages me to at least try it out for awhile,"

"Don't joke,"

"I can't help it if it's joke worthy,"

"Ok, well prove it. What's the name of the boy?" I looked away for a moment, buying time. Any time. Although buying time didn't mean anything since it would indeed pass.

"Odd," I said quick and quiet as if saying it any louder or any more coherent would cause Odd himself to awaken and appear at my window with a look of scorn "Odd Thomas,"

"What a freak ass name. That's what's on his birth certificate?"

"He's a nice guy, he really is," I said disregarding her somewhat rude comment.

"Oh… oh Cedr you really like this guy,"

"What? No, it's not that,"

"I've been around the block a few times to know when somebody has a crush,"

"You're ridiculous," I mumbled, but the thought stayed in my head, somewhere behind my knowledge of math and my understanding of this gift I have.

I had a very terrifying nightmare – the second dream of that night- where I relived my experience with Chloe´, but it was far more malicious than the actual event. Far more malicious. Although Chloe´ had attacked me multiple times, I'd never felt any animosity from her. Frustration perhaps, maybe fear, but never evil. And I only realized this now, for in this dream there was an all too real sense of anger and evil. If it weren't for it actually being Chloe´ in the dream, I would've thought it someone else. And I mean someone as in not a ghost. Only because that type of energy and emotion was not that of a spirit.

I wanted to forget this nightmare quickly. The scratches, the kicks, the screams, all of it. But I couldn't. So I tried to find a way to quicken the process. Shaking, I slipped out of bed, leaving my still sleeping sister to have the rest she deserved. I tried to wash my face, but my hands were so shaky that most of the water fell down the drain, where I wished my nightmare would slough off and follow. But it didn't. I feared it would linger all day. I went to the kitchen to preoccupy myself with the task of managing my wounds.

I sat rewrapping my arms, feeling like the lesions were fresh and raw. Perhaps even more abrasions had appeared. I knocked over the antiseptic and jumped half out of my skin when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Sorry. Sorry Seedie," it was my dad. Only him. No one else. I picked up the bottle and ignored the way he had apologized and looked at me after evaluating my response.

"No problem," I said and dealt with the intense sting that came from the cold antiseptic.

"You're up early," He said.

"Am I?"

"It's 6:30," I didn't realize that it was that soon in the day… I glanced at the clock to double check and then back at my arms, dabbing gingerly.

"You're up early," I said. He chuckled.

"Are you hungry?"

"No- yea, sure," I knew that if I refused his cooking- especially if he could cook it- it would automatically set off an alarm that something was wrong. An alarm that was already close to being set off.

"Did you and Athena make-up?"

"We were fighting?"

"It seemed like it yesterday," I cringed as I wrapped my left arm, but once constant pressure was evenly applied, it felt better.

"Oh. Well we're fine now,"

"Let me do you're other arm for you," I didn't argue with him, and allowed him to wrap my right arm. He did a good job. I always did it haphazardly. God forbid I break my right hand. I'd be useless. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Good," he responded

"But you're up early,"

"I went to bed early," I flexed my hand and once I looked passed it, saw Chloe´ "Eggs?" he suggested.

"Sure," I said not taking my eyes off Chloe´. She was closer now. I'm not sure how she'd moved without me noticing, but she did. I tried not to shake as her red hole came closer to me. She opened her mouth, blue eyes locked on mine.

"Get home. Now," she commanded. Whether it was fear or some supernatural 'beyond-the-grave' power, there was something strong enough to make a lightheaded feeling swell within me, and yank the energy from me, and pull me to the ground, and pull my eyes closed, and pull the consciousness from my being.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

Apparently, I'd only blacked out for a few moments. Nothing too serious, I'd be fine. I was convinced of this, but my father was convinced otherwise. I'd evidently fallen on my arm, causing a new familiar pain, but I would gladly accept that in place of my father's almost belligerent questioning.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I repeated. I sat up and smelled the charred eggs still charring "I hope you don't expect me to eat those…"

"Cedr, what happened?"  
"Nothing, I just got a bit lightheaded is all. But now I'm really hungry. I'm going to go to the grille and get some pancakes,"

"Cedr, not until you tell me what happened,"  
"I just passed out for a second, I'm fine," I said standing.

"No. No you're not. Cedr you need to help me out here. Tell me what's going on with you. Is… is it Chloe´´?"

"Just let me see Odd-,"  
"So you can discuss these things with Odd just because he has the same gift as you?"  
"Yes,"  
"Why is that?" He was getting upset, frustrated.

"Because Odd understands more than me. And even if he doesn't maybe we can figure it out. And I… I don't know what's happening to me so I can't tell you," I said all of this with a straight face. I knew that if I let anything other than facts escape my mouth, that tears would escape my eyes. He sighed and reached for the keys.

"You're in no condition to drive… I'll take you,"

"Seedie I… I'm sorry I got upset-," my dad apologized.

"It's fine. I haven't exactly always been informative, and I never told you that I don't know. I didn't think it necessary… if I didn't know; I didn't want to confuse you more. I just wanted for you to think that everything was under control,"

"Cedr…," he started and said nothing else. I turned up the music, and waited until we got to the grille "Call me later,"  
"Ok," and as the dust flew up and settled from the melting sky, Chloe´ materialized in its final moments of glory. "I forbid you to harm me," I said and walked into the grille. As Odd greeted me, and I explained my fainting spell and the minor argument between my father and myself, I couldn't help the few tears that did escape.

"I'm unraveling from the inside out," I admitted, but that's all I would admit. I wouldn't delve into how terrified of Chloe´ I was now, or the unexplainable anger I held towards my sister from yesterday, or the fact that I felt like I'd completely disappointed my father who as now stuck with Athena.

Maybe Athena was awake. Maybe they're having coffee and Athena is laughing while dad attempts another round of eggs. Maybe they're enjoying each others company. Bonding. Happy. That is, without me there.

"Here," Odd set a fresh plate of pancakes down in front of me "They're blueberry,"  
"Thanks, but f you keep giving me free food Terry might not let me over here anymore,"

As much as I loved Odd's pancakes and craved each saccharine bite, I knew that eventually it wouldn't be enough to quell or calm Chloe´. Or rather it wouldn't quell or calm me for long. Besides, its not like ghosts can eat. Odd, while dexterously cracking eggs, suggested some ways that I could get rid of Chloe´. I could go back to Boston, where we used to live, and follow her instructions from there. Or I could call a priest, if I was religious like that, get en exorcism, burn sage, or possibly just let her be until she chose to pass on. But I couldn't wait for that.

I had to do something _now_.

"You said you had a nightmare?"  
"Yea,"

"And… it wasn't like Chloe´?"  
"I'm not sure anymore. She's not the same. I think she's been here too long, she just might turn into a poltergeist soon,"  
"Let's hope it doesn't turn to that,"  
"Odd! It's your break, you can come from that stuffy kitchen,"  
"Alright Terry," Odd stepped out, steam plastering his brown hair to his forehead.

We sat at a booth, discussing a plan to perhaps get Chloe´ to move on, but we weren't agreeing much on anything.

"You know… let's just talk about something else for awhile, we're not getting anywhere, and this is-," I took in a deep breath.

"Stressing you out?"

"No…no," I had to retain the aspect of myself that didn't stress, otherwise I really would be unraveling "No, just upsetting me," I said biting my cheek. That familiar anger from earlier was seeping into the base of my neck. It seemed so common, and even a little bit comforting. Almost as an impetus to do something about this ghost fiasco.

But I didn't want to be upset around Odd; I wanted to be happy, only because that's how I was with him before Chloe´ turned manic. And I wanted that back.

"Cedr… I know I'm not doing a whole lot here but I'm trying and… I'm here for you," that knocked the anger and any other pejorative feelings out of me "Unless all you need for comfort is pancakes, then I'm doing a fantastic job," I smiled.

"Odd… have I ever mentioned the magnitude of your awesomeness? Because it could break a Richter scale," he laughed, but it was cut short, for Chloe´, like always, with her propitious timing appeared a few feet away from our booth. She was crying.

"Sorry," she said and walked up to me, ignoring Odd and standing in front of me "Sorry," she repeated, and then sat next to me. She kissed my arms and then laid her blonde haired head on my lap sniffling.

"Did she say anything?"  
"She apologized," I marveled.

"Apologized?"

"Yea," I said with a confused look but it turned into a smile "Yea, she did," I looked down at Chloe´ like I had the first time I'd seen her. She was just a child… I stroked her hair as she fell asleep. Maybe there was hope. "You have to get to work soon; I'll get out of your hair and… think,"  
"About?"  
"How to handle Chloe´. Maybe Ozzie was right, and I just have to listen," or try harder than before.

After dad picked me up, and Athena belabored her opinion that I was on a 'date' I'd realized that Chloe´ had not yet disappeared. She'd only silently followed, vanishing from time to time, but for no more than ten minutes.

"Let's have a sister night, we'll rent a bunch of movies and stay up all night," Athena suggested excitedly.

"Sounds good to me as long as we throw in something other than a chick flick," Athena actually has a very wide taste in movies and doesn't care for anything too saccharine unless it's a cartoon. She actually likes those not-so-popular IFC movies that are made by small time aspiring directors. Even if they're terrible she'll sit wide-eyed until the end. She just repels that ADD mentality naturally. Lucky her. Me on the other hand have to be interested from the get go, otherwise the movie runs the risk of being talked through, even if it gets good towards the end.

I wondered if Chloe´ would be joining us in this sister movie night, but I didn't question it. Didn't allow it to bother me. She could if she wanted to.

I was not mad at my sister. Nor did any other angry thoughts enter into my mind. We watched movies undisturbed from Chloe´'s silent presence, and dad…. Well he was just glad that we weren't at each others throats, and stayed out of the estrogen sea we were creating.

I laughed. The act caught me by surprise. When exactly was the last time I laughed? Genuinely laughed? And when was the last time tears tickled my eyes from humor instead of hurt? When was the last time I had a full blown ab work out due to such almost manic laughter? I wasn't even sure what I was laughing at at this point, but there was one thing that I knew was culpable for this whole night's uproarious events. Athena. Yes, Athena, and I would owe her my thanks for this. For this one much needed and much appreciated night.

Her coming was a good thing. Yes, indeed a good thing, and I was glad that she was here. Glad that she was not only supplying me with the dose of normalcy that was needed, but also that Chloe´ wasn't ruining it all for me. Maybe this was her way of truly apologizing. I smiled at her every chance I got. Every time I wasn't keeling over from laughter.

Tonight was a good night. But when I drifted asleep, I knew it couldn't last.

But it definitely lasted much longer than I'd expected.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

I woke up with an overturned popcorn bowl on my chest and Athena lightly snoring with a luckily empty Coke can dangling loosely in her hand. I took a deep breath and placed the bowl down beside me, careful not to disturb Athena, but it seemed I did regardless of my attempts. Her eyes shut tighter and her hand gripped the can extra tight, but she relaxed. I sighed out of relief and tried to judge what time it was by the light streaming in. But I was no sundial, and so gave up on that, assuming that it was simply day.

Chloe´ appeared from the hazy sunlight. Athena twitched. I pressed my finger to my lips, telling her that I couldn't talk more than for her to keep quiet.

"I hurt," she said. I sat forward.

"Oh… Chloe´, I don't-," I whispered and glanced at Athena. My sleeping sister. "Athena doesn't know I can talk to you. She can't find out…," she started bleeding from that gaping hole in her chest.

"Tell," tears gathered in her eyes, "Tell,"

"Chloe´... please calm down," I urged, I begged.

"Tell! Speak! Tell her!" she cried.

"Shh, Chloe´, shh," I frantically hushed as Athena stirred.

"No! No! No! No! No more quiet! No more!"

"Alright! I'll tell her!" I screamed the whisper. The can dropped from Athena's hand and she jolted up with a scream that mimicked Chloe´'s. Chloe´, herself, vanished.

Athena and I exchanged an ephemeral look that consisted of terror and surprise. She shook hers loose a second before I. she swallowed and sat up, her legs pulling out from beneath mine. Awkwardness between siblings is one of the worst awkward positions to be in. Who will speak first? And what will those words be?

Luckily though, dad saved us from whatever potential disaster the ensuing conversation would have been.

"Is everything ok?" he asked at the foot of the stairs. I could tell that he'd been awake for some time.

"Yea, everything's good dad," Athena replied, and stretched, and yawned theatrically while standing up "Well I better take a quick shower," she said, and went up the stairs.

I gripped my nose bridge. Well, I now had a new task from Chloe´; tell Athena about my gift. But if this was how Athena acted to a simple awkward moment, how would she respond to this? My guess, not well.

Maybe I could get away with pretending I'd told her, but probably not, because nothing could be that easy in my life. I got up and an avalanche of popcorn tumbled to the floor. My skin felt buttery. I remembered how much I'd laughed the night before. But that was last night, and now it was morning.

The TV was still on, so I turned it off. Off like how my happiness was so abruptly turned off. I sighed.

"You ok Seedie?" dad asked,

"Yea… yea I'm good," I replied and got a broom to sweep up the popcorn and all other remnants of last night. I hopped in the shower after Athena, a much-needed one, and stayed there until the hot water turned tepid. I thought about why Chloe´ wanted me to tell Athena that I could see ghosts. Or maybe she just wanted to be acknowledged. To be known. To be noticed. But telling Athena wouldn't make her see Chloe´. So what was the point?

I could not- for all the time I'd spent in the shower and the more than usual amount of time I spent brushing my hair- properly assess why I should tell Athena, or why Chloe´ wanted me to. How, I thought instead, could I get out of it?

"Are you hungry Athena? We could head down to the grille where Odd works. I almost always get free food there,"

"Yea, sounds good. Plus I have to judge this Odd fellow for myself,"

I wanted to call Odd to warn him about my sister coming, but he didn't answer. Oh yea, he's working. My common sense reminded me.

"Oh for God's sakes Cedr, would it kill you to wear some makeup?" I could sense where this was going.

"No, but it may brutally maim me," she grabbed my hand, wary of my still wounded arms.

"How do you expect Odd to swoon over you if you don't look hot?"

"Well thanks,"

"You know what I mean," she said and sat me down in the guest room where she was staying. She rummaged through one of her myriad of bags, while I wondered how quickly and silently I could escape.

"You've gotten a little tan down here. It's ok though, I think we can still pull off the same foundation,"

"Is all that rally necessary?"

"Shush," she hushed me quickly with an air of peremptory passion. "Just let me do my job,"

So regretfully, I did.

"Almost done…," she said, pulling out lipstick

"That's an awfully bright red for the daytime," I speculated. She ignored me and continued on to grip my cheeks and smear the lipstick on.

"Alright, go like this," she commanded making a motion with her lips. I mimicked her. She squealed and frantically reached for lip gloss "Odd is gonna bug out when he sees you!"

"Probably…," I agreed.

"Now, clothing. Requirements: tank top, and those shorts I got you for your birthday," she said, referring to the shorts whose pockets were longer than the shorts.

"Seriously! Athena, no way,"

"Yes way," she insisted. I scowled. Chloe´ appeared.

"Fine, fine," I caved, and swiftly left the room, hoping Chloe´ would follow me. She didn't.

Damnit. I yanked on the shorts as fast as my sweating hands could and tugged on a yellow tank top as fast as my aching arms would allow.

"Shit!" I heard Athena yell and a soft but loud thud accompanying it.

"Athena!" I ran to her room, stubbing my toe on the doorframe. "What happened?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I just toppled my suitcase over. Ready to go?" she asked, completely unscathed and unperturbed by ghostly spirits. I didn't see Chloe´ anywhere.

"Yea," I said relieved. She yanked a scrunchie from her wrist.

"Work the up-do. High ponytail. Tight, no strands loose," she commanded. I obeyed. "Damn! I'd tap that," she observed and then sauntered away with her job well done.

"Bye daddy, we're going for breakfast," Athena called.

"Ok, have…," he slowed when he saw me "fun…,"

"Oh we will," Athena assured as she ushered a less than lackluster me out of the door. I mouthed a 'help me' to my father before the door closed shut.

* * *

Odd didn't notice me when I first walked in. He was concentrating diligently on the row of pancakes bubbling quickly on his infinite grill.

"Hey there Cedr! Odd'll be happy to see you here. Seems you brought a friend," Teri greeted us with her ever present and ever genuine smile. She poured us both coffee.

"This is my sister Athena," I introduced.

"Well nice to meet ya. D'you guys know what you want?" she asked pulling out a notepad. The grill was somewhat busy before lunch. Odd hadn't glanced up.

"Yea, pancakes for sure and…,"

"Surprise us," Athena stepped in "Surprises are good," she reassured me and stirred sugar into her coffee.

"Pancakes and surprises it is," Teri smiled again and headed off to the next table.

I watched as Teri and her brown hair and smile bounced around. She was older than dad I assumed, yet she moved with a youthful excitement and agility that I hoped I would have when I was that old… but I wasn't even that happy and active now. She hung her orders on a ring in front of Odd. She spoke, but I couldn't hear her over the din of all the other conversations going on around me. Odd looked up when she walked away. He looked up and he looked at me.

"Is that him?" Athena asked, coyly sipping coffee as she glanced in his direction.

"Yea," I replied. I waved at him. He smiled, something of a blush coming over him, and then he hastily, if not frantically, became suddenly aware of the grill where he'd not given it the proper attention.

"Ohh he totally likes you! Just make the first move Seedie," she urged.

"Athena," I feigned.

"What?" she whined "I'm only helping you out here,"

"I don't need any help," which might have been the biggest lie I'd ever told. Odd glanced up at me and smiled a little. I smiled back. Just a little. "Trust me, we're just friends. Or at least, it's better that way," Athena sighed and drank more coffee.

"I tried," she shrugged. And then her phone went off. She glanced at it if only for second, before automatically pressing the silent button, and returning the phone to her pocket. "I still think-," it rang again. She pressed the silent button again, but this time turned her phone off. "It's just a stupid alarm. I don't know how to work these things, technology hates me," which I happen to know is perhaps not a complete lie, but still not entirely true.

"Have you talked to Sammy boy at all?" I asked

"Yea. He sends his love,"

"That's good…," I said, wondering why that was all she said about him. She wasn't exactly the most laconic person around. When she first started dating Sam, it was the one thing we couldn't get her to shut up about.

She sighed, and fiddled with a sugar packet. I recognized her demeanor quite quickly. I had mastered it. I mastered it when I was teaching myself to ignore spirits, to ignore Chloe´. It entails a look of boredom followed by a minor interest in some mundane object (I.e. a sugar packet) while gazing off to either some spot in a corner, or out a window. Athena chose window. The one thing she failed to do however- the most important thing- was to not look worried. And she looked very worried.

I stared at her. What could cause her to adopt this sudden change in personality? She was finished with the sugar, and took to circling her coffee cup. I noticed how her hair, typically a rosy blonde (bottle of course, she was born a brunette) was due for a touchup. Her roots were at least two or three inches long, and it was noticeable. Why hadn't I noticed sooner? I should've. This was not Athena-like. She always kept up with her hair appointments.

"What are you looking so hard at?" she asked with a short fake laugh.

"Nothing." I said. "This ponytail is giving me a headache is all," I chuckled, tugging at my own hair. It was true. My hair wasn't used to being managed. I didn't find a need to; it was easy enough to leave it alone. "Speaking of which, are you going natural or something? Don't people normally dye their hair back to its original color?" her eyebrows went up, and she ran her fingers through her hair

"Oh. No, I just haven't found the time to really go get it done,"

"But there's time to come here?"

"Jesus Seedie, what is this? Is it so appalling if I'm not straight blonde all the time?" she was suddenly defensive. I backed down.

"Just strange is all…," especially since Athena had been routinely dying her hair since she was 15.

I saw something like a black shadow creep its way around the front door, and then slide into the grille. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. A spirit? Couldn't be. What spirit was a black that dark and yet so transparent. I looked over to Odd. He had noticed it too.

"Ignore it." he mouthed. But he did so seriously. Not an 'ignore it, its no big deal'. No this was a humorless, maybe even dangerous, thing. I don't think I'd ever seen him that serious. I sighed inwardly as Teri came around.

"How's everyone doing?" she asked, but she seemed to sense the change in atmosphere. She gave us our food and refilled our coffee in a calming silence, and then left to finish her rounds.

That black creature had lingered near us. Close to us. I didn't like it. It made the little hairs raise all over my body. It made me a little cold. I shifted. Chloe´ appeared. Another black mist came. Soon there were three. And they were crowding around us.

"Tell." Chloe´ said. I glanced at her. I looked to Athena who was pouring syrup on her pancakes. "Tell!" Chloe´ shouted. Soon there were five of those black things. I rubbed my face. I couldn't breathe. There were eight. My face and my hands were getting clammy. Eleven. Some of them even melded together, I couldn't tell where they were coming from or differentiate between one from the other.

"Hey, are you ok?" Athena asked, taking a bite

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Wow, these are really good," she said "Points for Odd on being a good cook,"

"Tell! Tell! Tell! Or I'll! I'll!" Chloe´'s hands were balled in her little fists. Her face was an unsightly red "I'll! I'll," I didn't know what threat she was trying to make, but I'm sure it wouldn't be pleasant.

"I'll be right back," I said. I had to get out of here. To get some air. But I was afraid to get up, what with the black mists all around us. I brushed past them. Or tried to. I aimed to. That is, because as soon as I stood up, I hit the ground.

"Seedie!" I heard Athena's voice before I tripped into unconsciousness.


End file.
